five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Eight Nights at Pik's
Eight Nights at Pik's, or known as ENAP is a fan game, it is not real and not playable. This game was made out of love for the Five Nights at Freddy's series. (FNAF) And if you want, the story is left unexplained for the most part. So any theorists can give this a go! Now with that out of the way, enjoy! Made by Pikmaker2007. This fanon will be updating slower because of the other fanons i'm doing. Sorry! Teaser's/Trailers Trailer minutes long The first scene shows a person with tan skin and a blue security outfit. He's walking threw a dark alley. He eventually finds Rusted Pik next to a Pik's Arcade Sign. Then the screen flashes to gameplay of Cam 12, showing Kair walking to the hall door and opening it. The screen flashes again showing the office with Vohn in the window and Gizmo looking at the player. The screen flashes again, this time it shows Pik peeking into the crate as the player is looking through. Another flash happens and shows Cleave in the office, twitching. The next flash shows Rusted Pik in the alley again. Rusted Pik then does a jumpscare and the screen flashes for the last time. This time, it shows the words "Eight Nights at Piks." and below it says "Releasing soon...?" Then a female voice actor says "Please find me... Please..." The trailer then ends. Teaser Mind_of_a_Lost_One in the files This teaser shows Pik in the left corner staring at the camera. His body is barely visible but his completely white eyes are visible. At the top of teaser are the words, "Hello again." At the bottom right corner, the words, Micro Manufacturing are slightly visible. Phone Calls (Night 1) Kamuel-"Hey, it's me, Kamuel. Is this Joen? Joen-"Yup, what is it?" Kamuel-"Look, i'm sorry we had to have you go night shift on such a short notice." Joen-"If i'm getting paid for it, i'm good." Kamuel-"Don't worry, you are, anyway, you use to handle with animatronics, correct?" Joen-"Yeah, why? Don't tell me..." Kamuel-"Look i'm sorry but (Joen Sighs) you have to, we have no other night guards that have been face to face with these circumstances." Joen-"(Joen Slightly Sighs) Fine! But I am getting a raise!" Kamuel-"Ok! You think with all the incidences about animatronics they should do something about it. There was Freddy's, Candy's, Jolly's, and all the other ones!" Joen-"Anyway, what's the deal with these animatronics?" Kamuel-"These ones are pretty weird... All of their AI and other mechanics function completely comprehensive to each other! First is Kair, she is meant to follow cry's from children as some sort of Healing System. But since we don't any fake crying sounds or maybe even laughter. We can't do anything about it other than hiding unlike Fazbear's Frights. I hate that place." Joen-"Wait, you didn't mention why I would hide in the first place." Kamuel-"They think that adults during the night are endoskeletons. Since you are neither wearing a uniform for the restaurant there going to appear in... Yeah..." Joen-"Then why can't I just leave? They have robbers pretty good in that part." Kamuel-"Well, if you look in front of you, you should notice a steam wheel... That controls all gases from the furnace room below the facility, and one of the rooms requires that certain gas. The East Wing Plane Control. Without that, the electronics within the planes become unstable and may explode... So yeah..." Joen-"Alright... (Deep Breath) What would I do if they appear in my office?" Kamuel-"Well... HIDE! There should be a crate in front of you that you will be able to hide in, but it has a peeking hole. Joen-"And that's a bad thing because...? Kamuel-"Certain animatronics have better looking AI than others..." Joen-"And I am going to guess that they become more active the more nights?" Kamuel-"Correct, you should only have Kair, Saun, and Gizmo the Dog attacking you during this night. *BEEP*" Joen-"What was that?" Kamuel-"Oh no! The phone is about to die! Look, Saun will appear on your left door, flash your light at him! Remember to keep the steam wheel in place by turning it. Oh and Gizmo will be deactivated under your desk, he may move every time you put up the cameras! Make sure to... *BEEP*" Joen-"Kamuel!? Kamuel!!! Ok... Calm down... I'm pretty sure Gizmo might be related to this... hm... Deactivation Button? Alright, i'm ready." (Clock on desk rings from a 6:00 pm alarm) Mechanics * Crate The crate is used to hide you from animatronics, but it has a peeking hole that certain animatronics AI's allow them to look in places other's can't. The crate is used for the animatronics... Pik (Peeks), Kair, Cleave, Lilly (Peeks), and Rusted Pik (Peeks). * Steam Wheel The steam wheel is a lot like a timer, you must turn it and make sure that the gauge above it doesn't reach 0. * Deactivation Button The Deactivation Button is used to calm Gizmo but can only be used 5 times per night. * Right Door The right doorway leads to the main room that Kair and Pik is at. Only Kair and Pik will come from this door. * Left Door The left doorway leads to the backroom. Saun will walk around and get to that door. * Side Door The side door is to the right of the main window in front of you. Only Milie comes from this door. * Front Window The front window shows into the Office Hall. This window is important to keep track of Milie and Vohn. * Side Window This window will show Lilly as she bangs on it in order to shatter it. * Cameras 1-13 The cameras are used to track all of the animatronics other than Gizmo, Rusted Milie and Rusted Pik. * Camera 14? vgbysiwvhjevgfgvkhvkvgykhxdhjcnbuekrseefgyesucvjsdgsyufsreyoguesirgukisvserbhukaw... Help... Animatronics Pik Appearance Pik is a human-like animatronic. He is suppose to resemble a boy. He has white skin and black hair. His eyes are greenish-blue and he is wearing a red shirt showing the logo for Pik's Arcade. He is wearing dark blue jeans, dark grey gloves, and black shoes with white laces. Jumpscare Pik walks towards you from the right door. Once he reaches you, he grabs you by the shoulder and screams in your face. The screen then turns pitch black as the words Game Over fade into view. Pik's voice actor then says one of 4 things with a randomizer. He either says, "Sorry, he told me so." Chance of Saying, "It really isn't my fault, right?" Chance of Saying, "I d-didn't w-want to s-say anything, b-but t-that w-was pathetic." Chance of Saying, or "I was lost, and I am only doing this to be free." Chance of Saying. Movement (Activates on Night 3) Cam 10 to Cam 12 or 13 Cam 12 to Cam 6 or 11 or 8 / Cam 13 to Nothing Cam 6 to Office or Cam 8 / Cam 11 to Nothing / Cam 8 to Nothing Kair Appearance Kair is a human-like animatronic. She is suppose to resemble a girl. She has white skin and dark blond hair. His eyes are yellow and she is wearing a green shirt showing the same Pik's Arcade logo. She is wearing light blue jeans and black shoes with white laces. * Saun (Night 1) Saun will appear in your left door, flash your light at him until he goes away. * Milie (Night 5) Milie will appear in the door in front of you next to the window. If she appears in your front window you must hold down on the door. * Cleave (Night 6) Cleave will appear twitching in your office. Hide in the crate until you see him stop twitching by peaking through the crate. * Vohn (Night 2) Vohn will be walking past your front window. Tap on him before he gets to the other side of the window. * Lilly (Night 6) Lilly will appear in your side window and start to bang on it. When ever she starts rapidly banging on it, you must hide in the crate until she calms down. If she rapidly bangs on the window and you don't hide, she will break the window and run at you. * Gizmo (Night 1) Gizmo will be deactivated under your desk, when he moves you must click the Deactivation Button. He will move 3 times before attacking you. * Rusted Pik (Night 8) (Secret in Night 1) Rusted Pik will appear in your office, hide in the crate and peak at him until he goes away. * Rusted Milie (Night 9) Rusted Milie will appear on the desk outside of your front window. Her eyes become brighter and brighter until they become pitch white. When this happens, your dead. Her eyes only become brighter if you look away from her for to long. * 010100100111010101110011011101000110010101100100001000000100011101101001011110100110110101101111 (Secret in Custom Night During 10/20 Mode That Replaces Gizmo) Night's * Night 1 (1:14) Kair Moves in Cam 11 (1:27) Kair Moves from Cam 11 to Cam 12 (1:39) Saun Moves in Cam 2 (1:48) Saun Moves in Cam 2 / Kair Moves from Cam 12 to Cam 6 (1:52 Secret) Plastic Pik Doll can be seen on your desk (1:57) Kair Approach's Your Office in Cam 6 Hide (1:59) Kair Leaves Your Office / Saun Moves from Cam 2 to Cam 3 (2:13) Saun Moves in Cam 3 (2:15 Secret) The Word "mihdnif" Appear's on a Poster in Cam 1 (2:17) Kair Moves in Cam 11 (2:22) Kair Moves from Cam 11 to Cam 12 (2:35) Saun Moves from Cam 3 to Cam 5 (2:40) Saun Moves in Cam 5 (2:53) Kair Moves from Cam 12 to Cam 6 / Saun Moves from Cam 5 to your room's door (2:57) Saun Peaks into your Office (3:06) Kair Moves in Cam 6 (3:14) Kair Moves from Cam 6 to Cam 7 (3:28) Saun Moves in Cam 2 (3:33 Secret) Kair will look directly at the camera in Cam 7 (3:34) Saun Moves from Cam 2 to Cam 3 (3:45) Kair Moves in Cam 7 (3:52) Kair Moves from Cam 7 to Cam 6 / Saun Moves in Cam 3 (4:00 Secret) Pik can be heard humming in Cam 10 (4:07) Saun Moves from Cam 3 to Cam 5 (4:16) Kair Approach's your office in Cam 6 Hide (4:18) Kair Leaves your office (4:23) Saun Moves from Cam 5 to your room's door (4:30) Kair Moves in Cam 11 (4:33) Saun Peaks into your Office (4:39) Kair Moves from Cam 11 to Cam 12 (4:47) Saun Moves in Cam 2 (4:53) Kair Moves in Cam 12 (5:02) Saun Moves from Cam 2 to Cam 3 (5:11) Kair Moves from Cam 12 to Cam 6 (5:15 Secret) While Kair is in Cam 6, if you click Cam 6, 3 times in a row, Kair will have devil ears till 6 am (5:17) Saun Moves in Cam 3 (5:24) Saun Moves from Cam 3 to Cam 5 / Kair Moves in Cam 6 (5:29) Kair Approach's your office in Cam 6 Hide (5:31) Kair leaves your office (5:40) Saun Moves from Cam 5 to your room's door (5:43) Kair Moves in Cam 11 (5:47) Saun Peaks into your office (5:54) Kair Moves from Cam 11 to Cam 12 (5:59 Secret) Rusted Pik can be found in Cam 13 (After Night 1) The Minigame 'First Timer' Is Played Minigames * First Timer (Night 1) You play as Pik in a pixel art minigame. You have to get to the office and talk to Gizmo. Once you get to Gizmo, the minigames ends. (Secret) If you go into the vent in the room before the office. The vent leads to the room that has the Top Window of the office. There is a key on the table in there. Grab the key and head back into the vent. Then go to the exit of this part of the building and use the key. You will find a shadow figure. When you go up to it, the shadow figure strikes you with an axe. Category:Games